Various embodiments of the invention are related to promotional systems, and particularly to a method and apparatus for providing management of sales proposals. Applicant has discovered problems with and related opportunities relating to the sales of promotions and group gifting (e.g., group gift exchanges). Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.